V's Shadow
by blackfire93
Summary: Living life as an immortal bloodsucker who survived throughout the unexplainable deaths of all other immortals and after trying multiple times to get pregnant so I would at least have one person with whom I could share my life with and finding out that I could not get pregnant, I never thought I would find anything that could interest me. A single time in fate changed all of that..


" **Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gunpowder, treason and plot. I know of no reason, why the gunpowder treason, should ever be forgot."**

I watched from the shadows as a single man came walking out of the fire, he was badly burned all over but I could sense a power and rage in him that would not let him die. I watched in awe as he stood in the middle of the raging fire and lifted his arms up before roaring at the sky. I continued to watch as the other survivors of the fire stayed away from him as he made his way out of the still burning rubble and towards the shadows, towards me. I could hear his rasping breath and knew that if I didn't do something soon that this man that possessed such passion that I had never felt the equal to would die. Not willing to even entertain the idea of his death I came to him where he collapsed in the shadows and cradled his head close to my chest.

"I will not let you die."

I whispered to him before I sank my fangs into my left wrist while I held him to me with my right arm. I gathered a mouthful before lowering my mouth to where his own should have resided on his face and gently let my blood flow out of my mouth and into his. In mere seconds I could start to see the effects my blood had on him as his bleeding stopped and muscle and flesh started to grow once again. His heart began to beat faster than the slow and sluggish beat it had been giving knowing he would live now I laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Live."

I whispered to him before disappearing into another set of shadows and watching as he woke up there on his own.

From that moment on I watched as V as he came to call himself indeed lived and created a home for himself filled with all sorts of things. I knew of his plan to create a new world, a better one and I knew of his patience as he slowly pulled everything together over the course of years. As I watched him I couldn't help but feel drawn to him, wanting to protect him but at the same time wanting to sit back and watch how he held himself with the world and all its many horrors.

To keep myself sedated I would enter his bedroom when he was sleeping and I would sing to him songs of love and life as well as songs of darkness and sorrow. Old songs and new songs and some that I made up. Every night I would wait for him to sleep but it was only every other night that he would do so and once I knew he was asleep I would start to sing. And at first that was enough but soon I found myself craving to be in his presence to hear his voice, to smell his unmistakable unique scent, the blood that pulsed beneath his veins was a melody to my ears and I could barely stop myself from tasting it, to see if it was as sweet as it sounded and smelt.

I saw him stop the fingermen from defiling a young women, I watched as he fell in love with her but resisted it, determined to hold true to his plans. I watched as he took the gunfire and then rapidly and easily dispatched all of the fingermen who had been set on killing him.

I watched as he drug himself back to the girl, I watched as she knelt beside his body and cried tears of love and pain for him. I watched as she placed him inside of the train and covered him with rose's before pulling the leaver. Unwilling to leave him I entered the train and stood beside him as the train rushed towards its destination.

As I was alone in the train for the first time in decades I finally removed myself completely from the shadows to and walked over to his body. Leaning over I placed a kiss on the cool porcelain mask that he wore before I stood up straight and began to sing a song that I had been writing ever since the first moment I laid eyes on him.

" _Deep in the night_

 _Where fire burns bright_

 _There I found you_

 _Not trembling in fear_

 _But alive and without fright_

 _You stood in the fire and roared_

 _Your voice I did hear_

 _It beckoned me near_

 _And on that night I found_

 _A soul near divine_

 _Full of life that would not be denied_

 _A persona you took_

 _An idea you became_

 _A fighter you were_

 _My unknown lover, you tamed_

 _The beast inside me_

 _That has long been in control_

 _And now with your last breath's_

 _I come to you humbled_

 _May your soul find peace_

 _May your heart find love_

 _When you appeared to me_

 _Out of the fire_

 _Long lost and unnamed you yet are_

 _Your journey is now over,_

 _You have traveled far_

 _And I bid you goodbye_

 _For the monster that I am_

 _Even time cannot erase,_

 _sleep well my lover_

 _For you have done good work_

 _All over the world they will hear_

 _Of the priceless gem you unearthed_

 _Hope and justice shall prevail_

 _Because you have torn the vail_

 _I love you my slumbering lover_

 _Farewell, farewell."_

Singing my last song for this man who had held my heart even though he had never knew of my existance, I pulled the mask down a bit and placed a kiss on his brow as I always did before I slid back into the shadows. However when I went to step away the faintest sound of something restrained me more than any physical thing could.

The merest whisper of a heartbeat, something that didn't seem possible as my own had stopped beating many-many years ago. I twitched a bit unsure if I was just making up things but when a faint drum of a heartbeat once again sounded I wasted no time gathering V into my arms and jumping out of the train leaving it to continue to race towards its destination while I turned and began to run the opposite way.

As I raced down the tracks knowing that the explosion would soon come I could hear his heart stuttering and knew that I needed to give him some more of my blood, not seeing any other way I nudged the mask up away from his still half burned face and bit the inside of my check feeling the blood pool up in my mouth as I continued racing away from the soon to be on coming explosion.

When there was enough blood I lowered my mouth to his while I continued to run forward opening his mouth with my tongue I let my blood trickle from my mouth into his all the while desperately hoping that it would get to his heart in time, even an immortal half vampire half Fae's blood can only do so much.

Finding myself out in an alleyway I paused for a second and considered the risk of using the shadows for transportation. It was easy to do so for myself but when I was taking along something alive, well that used up more energy and as I had restrained myself from taking the blood of anyone since the night I had met him.

I was by no means weak but I would be very low on energy, too low to keep myself shrouded in the shadows after taking him home. Casting about my mind for a solution I found all thoughts being thrown out of my mind when I heard his heartbeat start to grow stronger.

I needed to get him home so I could properly heal all his wounds, there was no doubting that. It was a fact regardless of how exposed I would be. Closing my eyes I willed the shadows to surround me and my precious cargo and take me to the place that V called home.

 _ **Journal,**_

 _ **Life no matter how long you live always manages to find a new way to surprise you. For example the first surprise of my life when V woke up while we were in mid-shadow teleportation and knew that I could be trusted. When he woke up again later he told me he could always feel my presence near him and how he hid a video camera in his room after the first week and had continued to record every night since.**_

 _ **I was honestly flabbergasted and I could think of no words so I kissed him, full on his fully healed lips and well…I'm sure you know what happens when two people who have fallen in love but never thought the other person would love them in return finds out that the other one really does love them in return, so I'll skip the more intimate details.**_

 _ **However when we were lying side by side later I asked him about the girl and he told me that she had reminded him of himself and that while he had grown to care for the girl he wasn't in love with her but he never thought he would have me.**_

 _ **After reassuring him that he did have me, very much so and we once again were laying side by side simply enjoying each other's presence I started to haltingly tell V about what I was and how I had been raised and how it was impossible for me to ever conceive and lastly what I had to consume to live. V was quiet as he took it all in before he rolled over on his side to look me straight in the eye and replied,**_

" _ **That just means I'll have to live forever so you'll never be alone. As for your eating habits, food is food, regardless of what it consists of we all need certain food to live and you are no different."**_

 _ **Well yeah that set me off and we stayed in his personal room for a few days before finally emerging only for me to rush off to the bathroom and vomit up an almost milk white looking liquid that had tiny red perfectly formed flowers strewn throughout it. I had no idea what it was but shrugged it off as unimportant.**_

 _ **I found out a few weeks later that it must have been what the Fae's had called "The Spirit Bond," working causing my body to rid itself of the poison that was keeping me from being able to get pregnant.**_

 _ **We were overjoyed at the birth of our first children, yes childREN, as it was a pair of identical triplet boys, just as we have been overjoyed with every one of my pregnancy's in the many years since then.**_

 _ **While I'm not in any-way claiming to be perfect I have to say the life I have been blessed with after living such a cursed lonely existence until the moment I laid eyes on V, has been worth all the miserable years as all of the beautiful, joyful and even angry and sad memories I have to look back on now are priceless treasures. Just like each and everyone of our 238 children.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **It has been over five hundred years since the night I laid eyes on V and I continue to give him some of my blood every time I feed from him which has caused his entire body to heal and afterwards he stopped ageing. A hundred years after that his healing was instantaneous just like my own and not fifty years after that he found out he could control and manipulate fire. The irony was not lost on either of us but we pushed through it together and while we have long since moved from V's little paradise that we called home for the first fifty years of our being together we managed to keep it off the market and sometimes go back to reminisce… or finally get a vacation from our kids.**_

 _ **The world has changed very much for the better of every creature after V had started the revolution it had spread all across the world and every government office was shut down and the people placed one of their own in charge who placed several people around them that they trusted and so on and so forth every place that was inhabited was satisfied with their choices. Then the new leaders began to connect to each other until the entire world was like one giant spider web.**_

 _ **There has of course been some corrupt people in office and out of office, after all human nature doesn't change, however no longer do people just sit back and obey they stand up and let their voice's be heard.**_

 _ **I find it kind of ironic, me a vampire/Fae immortal blood thirsty (literally) female who had given up on life and getting involved with anyone, managed to find my Spirit Mate in the single male who despite his horrible start in life, brought an entire corrupt government to its knees and brought the citizens hope, new life, joy and encouragement to act as they felt not as they were told.**_

 _ **You can see the irony me the taker of life and V the bringer of life. Oh well I'll shake my head and chuckle when I read this when I get older I know I will but hey that's life…something I have learned to enjoy.**_

 _ **~Z~**_

 **AN: I actually wrote the song that is used in this fanfiction so I'm not disobeying the rules by not given credit to the person who wrote/sand the song. Hoped you enjoyed, leave a review.**


End file.
